Bertugas? Berdua?
by click clack blauw
Summary: Shinsengumi libur selama satu minggu. Bukan berarti tidak ada yang bertugas sama sekali.


**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

**Bertugas? Berdua? © Click Clack Blauw**

**Warning : saya usahakan untuk tidak typo dan OOC QwQ**

**Selamat membacua~~**

"E-ehem, baiklah maksudku mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah untuk memberitahu kalau mulai besok KITA LIBUR! SHINSENGUMI LIBUR SATU MINGGU! Terima kasih." Si Gorila yang merupakan ketua itu baru saja memberitahu pengumuman di depan para bawahannya.

"Ketua, kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya seorang anggota Shinsengumi.

"Kalau untuk hal itu, tidak usah ditanyakan!" keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi Kondo, si Gorila itu, seperti ada maksud tertentu, "Yaa~ sudah sekian. Semuanya boleh pergi berlibur kecuali Yamazaki, Hijikata, dan Shougo."

"Haah? Kenapa kita tidak boleh libur?! Aku sudah lelah, tahu! Lelah dengan tembakan-tembakan tidak jelas yang dikeluarkan Okita!" protes seorang pria dengan rokok di mulutnya. Hebatnya, rokok itu tidak jatuh, bahkan benda itu melayang diantara gigi-gigi yang berjajar.

Tapi, nampaknya pemrotes yang memegang jabatan sebagai wakil ketua itu tidak diacuhkan oleh anggota lain. Bahkan mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tentu saja Shougo, Yamazaki, dan Kondo masih menetap.

"Hhaah..." pria bernama Yamazaki menghela napas berat, "Sayang sekali aku tidak mendapat liburan. Padahal jika mendapatkannya, aku bisa berlatih bulu tangkis untuk perlombaan musim panas." ia mengeluh dengan bibirnya yang manyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menggubris protesanku, Yamazakiii?!" teriak pemrotes tadi, "Ah, tidak, semestinya Okita yang HARUS menanggapi protesanku! Hei! Seseorang tolong gubris protesanku tadi!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Hijikata-_san_!" BOOM! Nampaknya pria berwajah datar _all the time_ itu kesal dan melancarkan sebuah roket dari senjata yang sering ia bawa bersama.

Salah satu bagian dinding pun jebol, dan Hijikata, si pemrotes itu terpental. Tapi, entah karena keajaiban, keimortalan mereka, atau memang ciri khas mereka yang memang tahan banting sejak masih dalam bentuk sperma, Hijikata selamat. Ia selamat dengan darah yang bercucuran tidak terlalu deras di kepalanya. Tenang, darah itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya, dalam jarak waktu tidak lama.

"NAH! Itu tadi! aku lelah dengan tembakan tadi, Kondo-_san_! Bisakah kau setidaknya memberi dia hukuman?!" bak wanita sedang datang bulan, Hijikata sangat kesal hari ini. Mungkin baru hari pertama.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM DULU, _KORA_!" [catatan : karakter Colonello di anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Suka mengucap kata "Kora" diakhir ucapannya yang berarti "Hei"] sepertinya ada dua orang yang sedang kesal akibat datang bulan, "Biarkan aku menjawab satu-satu. Pertama Yamazaki. Karena sepertinya kau cukup membutuhkan liburan, kau boleh mengambilnya untuk berlatih." Ucap Kondo yang tiba-tiba berbaik hati.

"Terima kasih, Ketua! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" Yamazaki pun pergi dengan gembira. Saking gembiranya, ia keluar ruangan sambil berlari. Karena tidak berhati-hati, ia terpeleset oleh mayonaise yang tak sengaja tumpah saat Hijikata ingin mengeluarkannya dari botol sebagai saus di makan siangnya, ramen.

Alhasil, kaki Yamazaki terkilir cukup parah, dan tidak bisa berlatih bulu tangkis.

"Ka-kali ini kau boleh mengambil liburanmu karena alasan lain, Yamazaki."

"Te-terima kasih, Ketua." Setelah itu Yamazaki mengesot keluar ruangan, tanpa seorang pun membantu ia.

"Nah, untuk kalian berdua, Hijikata, dan Shougo. Kalian bekerja seperti biasanya." Kondo mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

"Begitu, ya. Jadi, ketika yang lainnya libur, kita bertiga masih tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya aku dengan Kondo-_san_ saja sudah cukup. Maka, sebaiknya kau mati saja, Hijikata-_san_." BOOM! Hijikata pun terpental dibabak kedua.

"Kau itu yang mati, Okitaa!" Hijikata menyiapkan kuda-kuda, hendak menghajar Shougo.

"Kau yang mati, Okita! Eh, maksudku Hijikataa!" Shougo juga menyiapkan kuda-kuda, menanti Hijikata mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Whut... whut... semua serangan Hijikata berhasil dihindari oleh Shougo. Setelah berkali-kali tak kunjung mengenai sasaran, Hijikata melakukan negosiasi.

"Hei, Okita! Biarkanlah aku memukulmu. Aku janji akan memberikan sebotol mayonaise di peti matimu."

"Tidak mau. Matilah, Hijikata." Tiba-tiba Shougo berlari keluar menuju halaman belakang. Tentu saja setelah itu Hijikata mengikuti.

.

Dan setelah sampai di halaman belakang...

"I-itu... apa? Botol mayonaise raksasa?" Hijikata nampak kebingungan dengan benda yang dinaiki Shougo.

"Bukan, dasar orang berpembuluh mayonaise. Ini adalah _Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon_. Mati kau, Hijikataaa!" BOOOOM! Kali ini menghasilkan tembakan yang lebih besar.

Beruntung, Hijikata masih bisa membelah meriam itu dengan pedangnya. Namun, hal itu membuat Shougo marah dan berniat melancarkan satu tembakan lagi.

"Cih, sekali lagi! Matilah kau, Hijikataa!"

Tepat saat Shougo hendak melancarkan tembakan keduanya, Kondo, sang ketua datang.

"Hentikan kalian berdua, _kora_!" sepertinya orang tua ini juga sedang menjalani hari pertama, "Jika kalian teruskan pertengkaran ini, akan menarik perhatian masyarakat! Lalu, bila ada wartawan datang, reputasi kita akan turun lagi, tahu!"

"Cih, kau hanya pengganggu, Kondo-_san_."

"Kau mengganggu, dasar Gorila."

Kata Hijikata dan Shougo bergantian dengan sorot mata tajam. Sementara Kondo hanya dapat mengeluarkan raut wajah menyesal karena telah mengganggu perkelahian bawahannya. Mungkin sang ketua Shinsengumi itu lupa bahwa anak buahnya, terutama Hijikata dan Shougo sering bergerak tidak sesuai perintah.

Saat wajah Kondo masih dalam rautan penuh penyesalan bak terkena serangan _Negative Horo__1_, Shougo mengganti bidikannya. Ia membidik Kondo. Begitu pula dengan Hijikata. Ia menghunus _katana_nya dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurus _Santoryu onigiri__2__._

[catatan : 1 karakter Perona di anime One Piece memiliki jurus '_Negative Horo'_'yang membuat musuhnya menjadi penuh dengan penyesalan.

2pengisi suara Hijikata sama dengan karakter Zoro di anime One Piece. Zoro, pendekar pedang yang menggunakan tiga _katana_ memiliki jurus, salah satunya _'Santoryu onigiri'_]

"Hei, hei, hei. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?! A-aku tadi hanya numpang lewat, kok. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Kondo berusaha meyakinkan dua orang itu dengan sedikit terbata.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Ya, sudah." Dengan singkatnya Hijikata langsung percaya, dan kembali memasukkan _katana_nya kedalam wadahnya. Begitu pula dengan Shougo. Ia mengangguk percaya, namun bidikannya belum berpindah.

"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan keamanan masyarakat pada kalian berdua. Aku mau pergi ke tempat Otae-_san_ dulu." Kondo pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oh, jadi maksud Kondo-_san_ memberi liburan pada yang lain karena ia ingin menjadi _stalker_."

"Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, sewaktu anggota lain libur, kita disuruh bertugas seperti biasa. Takut jika dalam seminggu ini ada kejadian yang membutuhkan bantuan Shinsengumi."

Setelah Shougo dan Hijikata mengatakannya secara bergantian, mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Yah, karena semua sudah jelas, kita bisa lanjutkan soal tadi. Mati kau, Okitaa!" Hijikata kembali menghunus _katana_nya.

"Enak saja, kau yang mati, Hijikataa!" Shougo kembali membidik Hijikata.

Dan beberapa efek suara pun berbunyi. Sang penulis bingung bagaimana menuliskan suaranya, jadi harap pembaca dapat membayangkan sendiri suara meriam, pedang, bangunan rubuh, dan yang lainnya dalam perkelahian itu.

.

.

Enam jam berlalu, dan bangunan yang merupakan arena pertarungan antara dua petarung itu sudah tinggal bongkahan. Suara berisik yang diakibatkan oleh perkelahian itu sudah pasti menarik perhatian masyarakat, dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang memanggil wartawan. Kejadian selanjutnya pun diliput secara langsung.

"Hhah, hahh, matilah, Hijikata!" teriak Shougo tidak penuh semangat karena mulai lelah.

"Kau itu...hahh, hhah yang mati, Okitaa!" Hijikata melempar _katana_nya tepat ke arah _Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon._

Merasa _katana_ itu tidak akan mengenainya, Shougo tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk memperhatikan kemana _katana_ itu akan menancap.

SLASH... ternyata _katana_ itu menancap di badan _Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon_, dan beberapa detik kemudian, _katana _itu bergerak dan membelah badan meriam itu menjadi dua.

Melihat serangannya berhasil, Hijikata tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sial! Matilah kau, Hijikata-_san_!" Shougo bersiap menembak Hijikata dengan peluru roket di senjatanya. Namun, ternyata pelurunya habis.

"Ada apa? Kehabisan peluru?" ejek Hijikata, "Sudahlah, Okita! Kau sudah kalah. Kita hentikan saja. Lagipula sudah banyak masyarakat yang memperhatikan, dan sepertinya kita masuk TV."

"Cih, aku akan membunuh dilain waktu, Hijikata-_san_!"

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Otae-_san_...

"Hiks...hiks... mereka berdua itu, belum satu hari aku suruh bertugas, sudah menghancurkan gedung Shinsengumi! Hiks...hiks." sesal Kondo setelah menyaksikan liputan tentang kedua anak buahnya itu.

"Sudah, Kondo-_san_. Besok kau bisa menggagalkan liburanmu, dan membangun kembali gedung Shinsengumi." Hibur Otae-_san_.

"Kyaaa! Terima kasih, Otae-_san_! Biarkan aku menciummu!" si Gorila penggila wanita itu langsung berteriak senang.

"_No, thank you_!" Otae memukul Kondo dengan senyuman.

"Otae_-san_, bisakah kau tidak memukulku? Kau sudah memukulku tadi sewaktu perbuatan _stalking_ku ketahuan olehmu!" kata Kondo sambil mengusap perlahan benjol akibat pukulan Otae_-san_ tadi.

"Ah, tapi setelah aku memukul dan kau jatuh di lubang yang terdapat bambu runcing di dalamnya, adikku, Shinpachi membawamu masuk, bukan? Dan aku juga merawatmu. Jadi, menurutku itu adil."

Entah Kondo harus senang karena dapat masuk ke rumah Otae, atau sedih karena harus menerima pukulan terus menerus. Tapi ingat, mereka semua tahan banting.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua anggota Shinsengumi dipaksa hadir ke bangunan yang sengaja runtuh itu. Tentu saja dengan tujuan membangun gedung kembali. Tetapi, Yamazaki diperbolehkan libur, dan juga Shougo dan Hijikata harus diliburkan seminggu.

Satu hal lagi, karena liputan kemarin, reputasi Shinsengumi kembali turun. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kondo untuk menaikkannya kembali. Tapi tolong, jangan panggil Otsu sebagai pembantu.

.

**Ajari kami, Ginpachi-sensei! **

"Yaa, sebenarnya ini bukan sesi tanya jawab. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan : jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ setelah membaca." Ujar si Rambut Perak, Gintoki.

"Kalau tidak, akan kupecahkan bisulmu, kotoran nasi!" ancam seorang penyanyi pop yang sedang nge-top, "Kotoran nasi!" tentu saja teriakan kedua berasal dari penggemarnya.

"Oe, oe, kenapa Otsu dan penggemarnya ada di kelasku?! Aah, lupakan, Cluck-_chan_, kau berhutang _parfait_ padaku karena telah menyuruhku datang di _fic_ HijiShoumu yang tak ber_hints_ ini! Lain kali buatkan aku dengan Hijikata, ya! Itu dulu untuk saat ini."

FIN.

**A/N : **

Cluck _janai_, Click _da_!

Maaf efek suara dari berbagai-bagai sumber suara tidak jelas, dan tidak dituliskan. Saya...masih bingung ;w; dan maaf karena terlalu banyak catatan. Tapi itu karena di anime Gintama yang diterjemahkan, banyak sekali catatan. =w=

Yeah!_ Fic_ pertama di fandom Gintama, semoga dapat _review_ dari sesama! XDD

Salam _Creamer_! :9


End file.
